Chad With a Broken Heart
by liblueangel
Summary: Chad beats Sonny's mind and crashes it in a one minute. Feeling dizzy, she runs away, ending up in his arms anyway. Will he get through the up-coming pain? Will he ever get her back? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chad made his way through the halls of Stage 3 until he finally reached Sonny's wardrobe. He was furious at her and her cast mates because of their last sketch. They've made fun of Mackenzie Falls and him again. But that was enough. This crossed his nerves barrier. He had enough to be attacked by kids with jokes from all around.

He kicked the door open and rushed in. He found nobody inside. Anger made him squeeze his fists and growl. And then suddenly someone came from behind the curtain. It was Sonny with a smile on her face. When she noticed him she smiled wide.

"Oh hey Chad. I didn't hear you come in" she said rather pleasingly. It didn't soften him in any way, quite the contrary. He stood closer to her, red shade arises on his whole face. She dropped her smile quickly, noticing something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked and placed her hand on his arm. He jerked it off and clenched his teeth

"You think that's funny?" her face expression turned into confused one.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hah like you don't know... stop playing with me, you exactly know what I'm talking about" Sonny just shook her head as an answer.

"Your stupid sketch. That's what I'm talking about. You think that was funny" he repeated his question, anger obvious in his voice. Sonny all of a sudden smirked at him

"Oh come on Chad, that's the reason why you're so angry?" He only tighten his jaw even more

"Ok you're over reacting now, calm down" she placed her hand once again on his arm, but he instantly yanked it. Sonny moaned from the pain as she managed to look at him, her eyes started watering when she saw the look on his face didn't change, even grew more.

"I hate that your stupid show, these your stupid "friends"..." he did the quotation mark on the last word

"but you know who is the worst?" Sonny took few steps backwards but he at the same time made his way forward keeping the same small space between both of them. She was actually a little scared seeing him this way. He looked like he was about to explode in any second.

"You! You and these bitchy things you are doing to me" Sonny's brows clenched as confusion enfolded her face again. What was he talking about now?

"Wait what do you mean? Is this all about the sketch anyways?" Chad cut the eye contact with her for a moment and then looked deep in her eyes

"You always bother me with your cuteness and laughs and charm only to make fun of me later behind my back" Sonny's heart came to her throat as she realized what he was saying

"Don't you care enough to see what you're doing to me? I am messing my lines while rehearsing, I can't even think properly when I'm alone, all this because of you. You give me hope..." Sonny was sobbing at him as he took her arm sharply and squeezed it as hard as he could. She could feel the blood stop running to the rest of her hand. And then she noticed a single tear on his cheek

"... and then once again you put a knife into my back, making fun of me with your cast, in front of the whole world" another tear fell down his face

"I hate you Sonny" he jerked her few times while repeating it again. The whole world fell down in front of her eyes as she heard his voice saying how much he hated her, the one person she deeply loved inside, hated her. She couldn't even think anymore what was she doing when she pulled away and ran out from the studio, crying loud. It was dark and was raining. She sat in her car barely seeing anything as she heard his voice yelling from far away to 'stop' and 'wait'. But she couldn't. His words hang inside her head. She felt like the only way that left was running away because nothing else came to her mind.

She pulled off the parking lot and drove straight the rode, having no clue where to go. The speed was growing seconds by seconds. Chad realized that he did something really bad yelling at her and telling her all this, but at the same time he felt like he couldn't stop. He never expected her to react that way. He was now worried that something could happen to her.

Chad ran to his car and drove after her. She was still crying even harder than before. He gripped on the wheel as he tried to catch her. Then suddenly only one thing he could hear. A crash. He froze when he finally realized what happened.

He ran from his car to the burning one. He was screaming and crying her name when he tried to get closer to the wreck. When he finally passed all the fire, he pulled her out and took her body into his arms. He placed her on the ground away from the wrecks. Chad was screaming and asking God for help. He regretted all the words he said. If it wasn't him, she would still be there, in her dressing room, smiling and being safe. Now all because of him she was dieing in his arms.

He sat there holding her, not caring that his whole shirt was in her blood, not realizing that behind him the ambulance stopped and then people took her away from him. He didn't want to live. He wished to be in that car when the track hit it

Chad was sitting on the ground, crying for a long time. When he calmed down it was early morning. Around 3 am. He was sitting there in rain not caring to get up and check if Sonny was ok, if she was still alive. He wanted to die.

* * *

Finally Chad managed to get up to drive to the nearest hospital hoping she was there. He asked for her in the reception but the woman didn't have anyone with this name in the base. When Chad was about to leave she said that a young girl was brought few hours ago after the accident. He knew it was her but why didn't they know her name? He said that it has to be her and the woman nodded and led him to the room number 18.

Chad came to the door and stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, then he decided to open it. She was laying on the bed, her head in bandage, her face pale, deeply scratched on the right side. For him she looked like she was sleeping. To his surprise nobody was with her.

He came closer to her and sat on the edge of bed. Chad took her hand in his own and massaged it lightly with his thumb

"I can't believe I took you here" a single tear made it's way down his cheek. Few minutes later the silence was broken by the man who came to the room.

"Oh thank God somebody has finally been found" Chad looked at him confused

"What do you mean?"

"We were looking for someone from her family or friends but unfortunately she had no documents with her"

"She's Sonny Munroe! The girl from So Random!" Chad quickly explained to the man who was standing next to the bed but he only shook his head in answer that said he had no idea what Chad was talking about.

"So how is she?" Chad broke the silence

"Well unfortunately we can't get her off the coma" _What? Did he said coma?_ Chad froze in fear.

"There are small chances that she will get through this" the doctor said and in a minute or two he walked away. Chad just sit there, holding her hand, not believing what he just heard.

* * *

After 3 weeks she was still in coma. They took her to the special place where Chad wasn't allowed to be. He could visit her only once a day.

He hid himself inside his lonely, big house, not allowing anyone in. He stopped showing on the set, meeting people. He was sitting in one room for days, waiting for the call from hospital. Hoping that one day she would wake up and forgive him. He blocked all the other numbers to not bother him.

Chad even composed a song. He played it on his piano over and over again, every time crying, not being able to finish. He had her picture with a yellow flower on the piano. Every time he looked at it, guild was filling his whole body. He should be the one laying there now.

* * *

One day when he ended up crying, reminding himself how much he missed her voice, smile, laugh, the loud noise rang through the room. He picked up and when he heard the news, the tears fell down harder. They wanted to unplug her if she won't wake up until the next week. They didn't see any chances for her to get awake anymore.

Chad collapsed on the ground, took his face in his hands and cried his eyes out

"Sonny please forgive me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chad felt that his world was falling down. He couldn't do anything to get her alive and it was all his fault.

He sat on his knees, looking blankly on the wall. His mind was empty, he felt tired of thinking, praying to God for a miracle. But still, he wanted to hear her voice, see her smile like she used to give him, touch her arm and whisper to her ear comforting words when she was upset. Now she was laying there without a sign of life.

Chad had the last chance to see her before they will take her away.

He managed to go to the place, he didn't see in a long time. When he passed the front door, bright sun beams blinded his unused eyes. His face was pale and he lost a lot of weight. He felt weak but he had to bid good-bye.

Chad arrived to the place 20 minutes later and walked straight to the room she was staying in. When he saw her, his heart broke into million pieces once again. What has he done. He ruined her life, he should pay for it. Guilt and love blinded him completely.

Chad sat next to her and touched her cheek with hesitation. It was warm and soft. All the wounds has healed already. Tears fell down his face on her neck.

"You're not dead. You can't die" He couldn't do this, it was too painful to know that this is the last time.

Chad leaned down to her face, still massaging her cheek. He closed his eyes and touched her forehead with his own.

"I will always love you" he whispered and then kissed her red lips gently. He pulled away and looked at her calm face

"Please forgive me" he then got up and rushed from the room to his car, to his empty house, not looking back. He wanted to die so bad.

* * *

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

I remember when I saw blinding light coming in my way and then... people screaming, talking and doing something in rush. I didn't see them though. All this have happened in seconds. I don't remember much. I know I then woke up after a long dream, at least it felt this way, standing in a white place. No way to go.

_Am I dead? _I kept asking myself but I was surprisingly calmed.

"You're not dead." I heard a voice and tried to find the person but I never saw him.

"You can't die" he spoke once again and I realized it was him. Chad. I felt his presence but I couldn't see him. I knew he was broken, I felt it.

Tears fell down my cheeks. I wanted to hug him so much and stay with him.

"I will always love you. Please forgive me" I was in a trap. What could I possibly do now.

Suddenly I was in a place, dark and empty. I went through the hall to the big room with a piano and I saw a picture. A picture of mine. I heard the door open. I stood there and watched as he came inside the room, sobbing hard. He fell on his knees and I broke into crying. He was so upset. I knew I couldn't even touch him, he wouldn't feel me, he wouldn't hear my voice. It broke my heart. The view I saw.

He cried into his hands, then he looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror.

"I hate you!" Chad screamed and hit the glass, making it fall on the floor in pieces. It hurted me as much as it hurted him.

He rushed outside and I followed him. When I came he was kneeling with a knife in his hands.

"No!" I screamed and tried to run but I was stopped in a place. He was taken away.

"He can't do this! Please!" I begged.

I was in a white room again.. I collapsed on the floor and cried. Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder and then I saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I never thought I would see her again. After how I lost her a year ago. That accident appeared in my dreams for a long time. But I stayed strong. I knew my mom would want this. Be strong and don't give up on life.

She died. She left me alone but I knew she was finally happy with my dad. And that night when I prayed to God to stop Chad from hurting himself she came to me.

* * *

I turned around and there she was, smiling at me. Tears stopped falling. I knew she would save me, save him for me.

"Mom?" I asked slowly. She nodded and took my hand to help me get up from my knees.

"Why can I see you? Am I dead" tears came back in to my eyes. She only shook her head.

And then I reminded myself "Mom please help him!" I cried out. She smiled and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Sonny calm down" her voice sounded so beautiful and she looked so peaceful.

"Chad is safe" I felt like a huge stone fell down from my heart.

"What about me?" my eyes widened

"You are safe too. You will come back to your body soon but if you want to save Chad you have to promise me something" Her smile dropped and she became serious.

"Anything" I assured her, determination in my eyes.

"When you will go back you have to take care of him, love him as much as you do now and show him it" I nodded

"Honey you've got a chance, many people are praying for and never get it, don't waste it" she smiled and then turned around to leave me.

"Wait" I shouted. "Why didn't you have that chance" my voice cracked and tears fell down my cheeks, I had to know the answer.

My mom smiled lightly "Sonny we both know you are strong and will go through anything. You don't need me as much as Chad needs you" sadness appeared on my face.

"He gave up on life for you, he is destroyed and has not enough strength to go back to a normal life. You have to help him. He doesn't have anybody. You are his last hope" I nodded understandingly.

"I love you mom" she kissed my forehead and hugged me

"I love you too"

"Thank you" she nodded and then disappeared.

* * *

**Nobody's P. O. V.**

Sonny woke up in the hospital bed with a huge confusion in her head.

"Welcome back" someone said to her, she looked up, blur overtook her vision.

She asked the man about a thing which confused her mostly.

"What happened?"

"You had an accident but everything is going to be okay now" he smiled and left the room.

Sonny sat on the bed and started to look around the room, her vision getting clearer in a seconds. Her eyes softened and she sighed when she focused on something.

Chad was laying on the bed on the other side of the room, moaning in his sleep. He had bandages on his wrist and Sonny realized what have happened last night. She smiled at the memory of meeting her mom and knew he was safe as long she was there for him.

She got up, feeling dizzy and weak but managed to go to his bed. She sat on the edge, next to him and touched his face.

"Chad? Baby wake up" she cleared his face from his hair and then his eyes opened.

"Sonny? Is this heaven?" Sonny just laughed lightly and then looked him deep into his blue eyes.

"No" she stroked his cheek. Chad sat using his all energy and took her hand into his.

"I'm sorry" she shook her head and hugged him.

"It's ok Chad, everything's going to be just fine from now on" He looked into her eyes and smiled

"I love you" she smiled back

"I know"

He kissed her gently and pulled away few seconds later, resting his forehead on hers

"I love you too" they both smiled. They kept their eyes closed, living the moment and wishing they would stay that way, holding each others in their arms forever.


End file.
